earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny119
bunny119 bunny119 joined EarthMC on June 21st, 2018. He is often known for being unsucessful with his plans, and is also bad at PvP. However his nation has many allies across the server and he leaves a public XP grinder for all his allies to use. bunny119 was one of the first ones to find out about the Terra Nova update, there were only 14 people online, and Fix logged in and told everyone to check discord. He was also one of the first ones to play on the new EarthMC being a Blue Donator, and the first on the server to explore Iceland and Patagonia. EarthMC Classic On EarthMC Classic bunny119 owned the town Colombia (which was made on June 24th, 2018) He also made a globalist nation which ended of being the 3rd to most populated nation with Canada and Japan in front. bunny119 had a history with the Canadians attacking him and raiding him, but this has ended on Terra Nova. bunny119 first joined up with Schober60 and Oretin_ in Austria for a few moments, then moved to Africa with Homosomthing, then to Timor/Island Union of GymSock and then left for Japan where he could cross the ocean to get to the Americas. He then founded an open plain in Northern South America and that's where had made his first town. Golden Days Once people know about the new EarthMC coming out, many nation leaders and players stopped playing EarthMC because they thought it would be pointless adding more to their towns knowing that a new server is coming out soon. But new players were still getting in and bunny119 invited them all to join his nation. At this point bunny119 was rich and started funding people's towns. Many nations started to disband and join bunny119's nation because they stopped caring on a server that was dead. Although at points there were only 10 people online, 80% of the people who remained were fromer player from the Worldwide_Union. EarthMC (Terra Nova) bunny119 joined Terra Nova as a donator on October 25, 2018 and first spawned in Porto_Alegre, in Southern Brazil. He made the first town in South America, but had later decided to move because he didn't like the area and due to the pressure from Spain. bunny119 loved the flat plains with trees which he found mainly in Northern Europe, so he made the town, Bremen, and joined France following the creation. After being kicked from France however, he made the nation, Germany. bunny119 also explored Chile and the Andes which he thinks is the most detailed place on EarthMC. Towns * Vienna-Graz (Austria) * Little_Gigant (Wakanda) (What it is called today) * Timor (IslandUnion) (Town got disbanded) * Colombia (Worldwide_Union) Terra Nova Towns * Porto_Alegre * Bremen Nations * Austria * Wakanda * IslandUnion * Japan * Earthera (Deleted) * Holy_Pacific_Empire (Deleted) * Spain * Germany * Romania * MonaFrance (aka France) * Worldwide_Union (bunny119's nation) Terra Nova Nations * France * Nazi_Germany * Germany (Called West_Germany upon creation) Friends * SpacemanNV * EchoOcelot * Caeso * 1212ra * johnsonk2 * Vwon * asher1099 * IanSpace71 * Fix * NappyKins * SnappedNano * Noah14 Category:Players Category:Classic Players